The Boogeyman (2015 Video Game)
Summary The Boogeyman is the main antagonist of the 2015 video game of the same name. It appears to be bound to a single room, and will not affect anyone outside of that room. However, if a person chooses to sleep there, the Boogeyman will exact a terrible price upon them. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with claws and teeth Name: Boogeyman Origin: Boogeyman (Game Series) Gender: None, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Teleportation (Can appear inside the closet at the far end of the room, and under the bed without being seen), Telekinesis (Can knock small objects over to create distractions), Night Vision, Natural Weaponry with claws and teeth, Surface Scaling (Can crawl across the ceiling), Technology Manipulation (Can cause light sources to short-circuit), Soul Absorption (Devours the souls of those it kills and either adds them to its own soul or creates more boogeymen), Duplication (Can split its soul up to create more boogeymen and create more boogeymen from the souls of those it kills), Empowerment (Gets stronger as Halloween approaches) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Overpowered and murdered two children with minimal effort), Street level with claws and teeth (Can rip a child to shreds, claws and teeth are typically on this level) Speed: Normal Human (Appears to move at a casual walk or crawl) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Lifted a small child with ease) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: High (Stalked a child for seven nights in a row, can spend 6 hours hunting the child each night, all with no fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with claws Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Is capable of speech, being able to understand English, and is a skilled predator, but shows no other significant feats of intelligence) Standard Tactics: The Boogeyman sneaks into its victims' rooms and tries to take them by surprise. It teleports to a location in the room and tries to approach the victim to kill them. It starts off by itself, but as time goes on and it grows annoyed, it can create more copies of itself. This happens later on in the week as it gets closer to Halloween. The Boogeyman can be driven away by light, but it will not give up and will keep coming back. It tries to use its stealth mastery to take its victims by surprise, typically using telekinesis to create noise in the room to distract the target and keep them from hearing it. By duplicating itself, the Boogeymen can appear in numerous places at once, allowing it to flank its victims. However, it has no known actual combat experience due to its typical victims being children who can't fight back, so it has no established tactics for direct physical battles Weaknesses: Can be driven away with light, can only attack on Halloween, has no known direct fighting experience due to its victims being children Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Peter Pan (Disney) Pan's profile (This was Peter Pan against one boogyman, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Empowerment Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Boogeyman (Game Series)